bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical K.O.!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Critical KO.jpg| |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 1 |last = N/A |next = My Companion is Dragaon!}} is the first episode of ''BakuTech! Bakugan''. It aired on April 7, 2012 in Japan. Plot The episode begins with Tatsuma almost being overrun by a car. Then Harubaru's Flare Dragaon rescues him deus ex machina style. Since then, Tatsuma held admiration for Harubaru and calls the latter as Harubaru-sempai. The scene shifts to the Bakugan Dojo where Harubaru is challenging Raichi to a Brawl. Master Shimo is present as the referee and suddenly, Tatsuma appears from under the table, startling everyone. Harubaru and Raichi battled until both of them needed only one last Gate Card to win. In the final round, the two decided to use their respective Guardian Bakugan. Harubaru kept on failing to land a Critical K.O. on Raichi's Munikis because even though Dragaon knocks off Munikis out of the Gate Card, Dragaon fails to stand on the Gate Card and is out of the Gate as well (i.e.: Critical Hit). It went on for several times until Harubaru regains his spirit, resulting from his hard training and determination to defeat Raichi. Harubaru finally landed a Critical K.O. on Raichi's Munikis. Master Shimo pronounces Harubaru as the winner and gives him Metal Cross Parts. Featured Brawls Harubaru vs Raichi Two Gate Cards are already set on the field. Harubaru sets a Gate Card and launches his Bakugan, but it misses a Gate Card. Raichi sets a Gate Card and launches Mika Laurel and it lands on another Gate Card. Harubaru launches Nata Nagina and successfully Critical K.O.s Raichi's Bakugan. Raichi launches Sha Nozchi and it lands on a Gate Card. Harubaru launches Gus Burnan and successfully Critical K.O.s Raichi's Bakugan. Raichi sets a Gate Card and launches Destroy Munikis and it lands on another Gate Card. Harubaru launches Gus Burnan and fails to Critical K.O. Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Sha Nozchi and it lands on another Gate Card. Harubaru launches Nata Nagina and fails to Critical K.O. Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Mika Laurel and it lands on the same Gate Card as before, resulting in a Double Stand. Harubaru launches Gus Burnan and fails to Critical K.O. Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Sha Nozchi and it lands on another Gate Card. Harubaru launches Nata Nagina and fails to Critical K.O. Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Mika Laurel and it lands on the same Gate Card as before, resulting in another Double Stand. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon and Critical Hits Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Destroy Munikis and it lands on the Gate Card. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon and Critical Hits. Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Destroy Munikis and it lands on the Gate Card. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon and Critical Hits Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Destroy Munikis and it lands on the Gate Card. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon and Critical Hits Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Destroy Munikis and it lands on the Gate Card. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon and Critical Hits Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Destroy Munikis and it lands on the Gate Card. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon and Critical Hits Destroy Munikis. Raichi launches Destroy Munikis and it lands on the Gate Card. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon and Critical K.O.s Destroy Munikis. Harubaru wins. Characters Debut *Tatsuma *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Master Shimo Characters Seen *Tatsuma *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Master Shimo BakuTech Debut *Flare Dragaon *Destroy Munikis BakuTech Seen *Flare Dragaon *Destroy Munikis Bakugan Debut *Mika Laurel *Nata Nagina *Sha Nozchi *Gus Burnan Bakugan Seen *Mika Laurel *Nata Nagina *Sha Nozchi *Gus Burnan *Destroy Munikis Trivia *This episode was adapted from the first chapter of the manga The Road to the BakuTech Begins!!. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes